Hericium erinaceus contains many kinds of active polysaccharides compared to normal mushrooms. Particularly, it contains special active polysaccharides such as galactoxyloglucan and mannoglucoxylane, and thus has excellent anticancer activity. It has a hetero β-D-glucan content of 34.4 g/100 g, which is at least three times higher than that of Agaricus blazei, and thus activates the immune function of the human body to inhibit cancer cell proliferation, and the high anticancer effect of active β-D-glucan was already demonstrated by mouse experiments. In addition, it was found that the Hericium polysaccharide known to be contained only in Hericium erinaceus acts to enhance macrophages or lymphocytes by attacking bacteria, viruses or defective cells, thereby preventing the development of colorectal cancer or gastric cancer, and is also effective against various gastritis diseases. It is known that Hericium erinaceus contains a large amount of oleanolic acid which is contained only in some medicinal mushrooms, and thus it protects the wall of the stomach and is effective against gastric ulcer and gastritis. Particularly, it was found that Hericium erinaceus contains hericenone D and erinacine C, which promote the biosynthesis of nerve growth factor. It is known that nerve growth factor has an excellent effect on the prevention and treatment of senile dementia. Kawagishi et al. (Japan) extracted a physiologically active substance from Hericium erinaceus and identified the structure thereof, and these reported that the substance is nerve growth factor and can be used for regeneration of the central nervous system and as a therapeutic agent against dementia. In addition, there was a report of a study indicating that direct injection of nerve growth factor into the brains of Alzheimer's disease patients improved several functions including memory. However, because the blood-brain barrier, an entrance into the brain, cannot pass large molecules like nerve growth factor, nerve growth factor cannot reach the brain when it is administered orally or injected into the arm or the like. However, hericenone D and erinacine C, which are contained in Hericium erinaceus, can be delivered to the brain through blood to promote the synthesis of nerve growth factor, thereby providing an effective treatment method. In addition, hericenone D and erinacine C have nerve growth factor-stimulating activity four times higher than the hormone epinephrine in the brain, and thus prevent the loss of neurons and stimulate the synthesis of neurons, suggesting that these play a great role in the development of intelligence of children in the growth phase or teenagers. Particularly, minerals such as potassium, calcium, magnesium, etc., contained in Hericium erinaceus, enter the body and interact with enzymes and release ionized metabolic signals. According to these signals, low-molecular-weight substances such as peptides are absorbed into cells to restore the function of beta cells and promote the secretion of insulin. In other words, it is known that, through such a series of actions, insulin is normally secreted and blood glucose levels are lowered to alleviate diabetes, and the liver function is also improved. It is known that the enzyme superoxide dismutase (SOD) is contained in Hericium erinaceus in a large amount of 8,900 units/g and has the effects of preventing cell oxide, aging and cancer and making cells younger. In addition, according to the report of the International Medicinal Mushroom Research Society (Waseda Publishing Co., Ltd., 8-5-3 Nishi Shinjuku, Shinjuku-ku, Tokyo, Japan), Hericium erinaceus is effective against circulatory system diseases (hypertension, hypotension, angina, myocardial infarction, thrombotic diseases, arteriosclerosis, pneumonia, leukemia, malignant lymphoma, septicemia, etc.), digestive system diseases (duodenal ulcer, hepatomegaly, chronic gastritis, gastric ulcer, hepatocirrhosis, hepatitis B, viral hepatitis, constipation, stomatitis, pimples, piles, alveolar pyorrhea, renal failure, etc.), endocrine system diseases (allergy, diabetes, hypercholesterolemia, etc.), cerebral nervous system diseases (rheumatism, autonomic imbalance, neurosis, etc.), respiratory system diseases (chronic bronchitis, asthma, etc.), reproductive system diseases (various women's diseases, menopausal disorder, irregular menstruation, etc.), urinary system diseases (cystitis, prostatic hypertrophy, nephrosis, etc.), skin diseases (athlete's foot, eczema, atopic dermatitis, etc.), cold hypersensitivity, adhesive capsulitis, Basedows disease, pollinosis, hangover, lumbago, collagen disease, weak constitution, stiff shoulder, various eye diseases, a decline in energy, influenza, halitosis, vertigo, nausea, skin care, megrim, various swells, empyema, nasitis, rubella, etc. In addition, it was reported that the fruit body of Hericium erinaceus contains various physiologically active substances including hercenines (Kawagishi et al. 1990) and also contains antimicrobial substances against pathogenic microorganisms (Anke, 1977; Kuwahara et al, 1992; Kim, d. m, 2000). For internal application, Hericium erinaceus having the above-described effects is processed directly, or boiled, or made into powders, pills, extracts or various mixed liquids.
As described above, the various effects of Hericium erinaceus were already found in many literatures, but regular taking of Hericium erinaceus is not easy. It is complicated and difficult for general people to purchase Hericium erinaceus and boil or process the purchased mushroom for eating, and for this reason, processing companies make Hericium erinaceus into pills, extracts or powders and market the products. However, if Hericium erinaceus is made into pills or extracts, it can be difficult to take the pills or extracts, due to their strong fragrance, and if Hericium erinaceus is made into powders, the powders should be taken together with liquid such as water, and it will be very complicated and difficult to handle the powders, because the powders are fine. Particularly, when children are allowed to eat these products because of their excellent effect of activating the brain function, they show rejection, because the products are thought to be drugs.